Digital Twilight
by Goldie5222
Summary: Join Cassie a girl who was born with a Digimon spirit and a Coven of Vampires on how they became one family. Can a Digimon and vampires live together and will Cassie find out who she is and where she truly belongs find out in Digital Twilight. Takes place in the year 2015. This story does mention some Digimon, but not much. First true fanfic please read and review
1. How the Journey Begins

**Digital Twilight**

**A/N: Hello to everyone who is about to read Digital Twilight. Thank you all for taking the time to look at my story; the story is how the Cullens became a family my way with a little bit of Digimon through a girl by the name of Cassie who was born with a Digimon Spirit. **

**This is my very first true story that I have written that I have worked so hard on and yes the story is a Twilight/ Digimon Crossover. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Special thanks to Author of Twilight: Stephenie Meyer and the creators of Digimon: Bandi for creating wonderful characters. The only part of the story I own is the story plot and Cassie and her Digimon spirit evolutions and her attacks not to mention her crest, the crest of technology. **

**Pairings Carlisle/ Bella, Emmett/ Rose, Alice/ Jasper, Edward/ Esme, Jacob/ Leah, **

**Seth, OC**

**Prologue: How it all Began **

The year is 1663 in the city of London England; there is a 23-year-old male with blond hair and blue eyes. It is 11:00 at night and the boy is out on a raid looking for witches, vampires, and werewolves or any other type of monster. He stumbles upon a real coven of vampires hidden in the London sewers. A chase is in pursuit with the male and the vampires, when suddenly a vampire who was thirsty turned and attacked the young man. Right when the vampire was about to finish the young man something happened and the vampire ran away abandoning to finish his kill.

With the young man realizing he was not dead he thought "My father will kill me if I return home", so the young man decided to go hide from everyone. He found a cellar filled with potatoes and that was where the young man hid for three days while the fiery transformation took place. 3 days later the young man realized the monster that he became and tried various ways of killing himself. For example jumping off of cliffs or drowning and starving himself. Eventually his thirst grew too strong for him and while hiding, found a herd of passing deer. His instincts immediately took over and he fed on the deer. Once satisfied with his fill he realized that he could survive by drinking animal blood and not on humans.

Over time the young man left London to study different arts eventually as time passed the young man overcame his blood lust in the course of 200 years. This led him to become a brilliant doctor in the new world where his adventure begins.

**A/N Thanks again for reading the prologue please Rate and Review. I would love suggestions on how to make this story better. **


	2. Abandoned

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is looking at my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except for Cassie **

**Chapter 1 Abandoned **

**Carlisle POV **

Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen I was born in 1640 in London England. I am 23 years old, have blond hair and gold eyes and yes I am a doctor. My father was a pastor who believed that witches and vampires were real. I followed in my father's footsteps in becoming a pastor; one night I discovered a real group of vampires hiding in the London sewers. I began the hunt when I got attacked by one of the monsters and thought my life was over. Knowing no other option I went into hiding and for 3 days I hid in a potato cellar and when the burning inside of me was over I was monster. I tried several times to kill myself, but no matter what I did all of my attempts failed and eventually my thirst go so intense that I fed on some passing deer, that was when I realized that I didn't need to feed on humans. Eventually I lost the craving for humans and studied to become a doctor. Now here I am on the continent of North America in a country called the United States. Did I mention the year now is 2015 and I'm still here on earth? Technically my actual age is I'm 375 years old now and did I also forget to mention I'm a vampire we live for all eternity.

Yes I am almost four centuries old grant you my life is great and working as a doctor is great too because I get to help my prey instead of eating them. But I'm alone and that makes me sad; I always thought that when I came to the New World I would find others like me who didn't want to kill humans for their blood, but drink animal blood instead. I was wrong there was no one and I have thought of creating a companion but I don't understand on how to create another vampire. If I did create a vampire would they want to stay with me and live the way I do? So here I am hunting on my own again.

After finishing my meal of drinking 2 deer I was on my way home when I stumbled across a noise. The noise sounded like crying and here I'm thinking to myself "who would be out here in the middle of nowhere"? Curiosity got the best in me as I decide to check out the noise, as I got closer the noise became louder and I caught the scent of human. Ducking behind a tree I used my eyes to see what was making the noise and to my surprise I find an infant child who was crying. Quickly at vampire speed I ran over to the child and to my surprise I found the infant was a human baby who looked no more than about a few weeks old. I looked around me to see if anybody was around and found no one. I was thinking "who would just leave a baby out here in the middle of nowhere with nothing on her but a diaper on. Plus it's the middle of January and snow is starting to fall out here"? Realizing that the child would freeze out here I picked her up and wrapped her close to me in my jacket. In a flash I was making my way back home.

When I arrived back at my house I immediately turn up the heat to get the house nice and warm. Once doing that I ran up to my study where I keep my medical bag and other supplies that are stored incase of an emergency. Going over to my couch I put the baby down and zip around my office, grabbing the stuff that I need. I start to worry, as the child has not cried for a while, I hope I made back in time. A few seconds later, she starts to cry and I take that as a good sign as I check her pulse. Her pulse is weak but at least I was not too late. Next I grab the thermometer to take her temperature. I gently place the thermometer in her ear as it reads 97.1 degrees Fahrenheit. Her temperature is not dangerously low but, still low. I grab my stethoscope listening to her heart and lungs, which are good meaning no problems with her breathing. I continue to examine her finding nothing wrong from being out in the cold. Once done I recheck her temperature happy that to see that her temperature is rising, meaning she is getting warm. I also conclude that she is about 5 weeks old and judging by her size she was born premature maybe by a month.

Now done I'm surprised that she didn't cry while I was examining her thinking that she might be hungry I go and make a bottle of formula for her. I was sure glad I have this baby care package that the hospital gave me when I joined the staff about a month ago. Having the bottle in my hand I start to feed her. While feeding her I start to think about what I'm going to do with her. I could take her to the hospital and they could find her a good home. No too many kids in the system already. I'm thinking why don't I just keep her I could raise her as my own but then the Volturi might find out and they would kill her and me. "Rule number 1: Humans can never know about our existence". About 10 minutes later the child has finished the bottle I looked down to see these big brown eyes looking at me and I coo "was that good" as I burp her. When finished burping her I still have her in my arms as she looks up at me and yawns. She gets herself comfy as she snuggles closer to me. The way she was snuggling into me was so cute that I chuckle watching her. I don't know why but I feel like this pull to her like she is meant to be with me. I say "screw the Volturi she is staying with me and that is final! Now all I have to do is name her".

I start to think of a good name until this one pops in my head Cassie and for the middle name will be Iris last name Cullen. I now look down and my now sleeping daughter in my arms and said "welcome to the family Cassie Iris Cullen". I have truly found my companion now and she is my daughter.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading the first 2 charters. Please leave a review and feedback helps **


	3. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Cassie **

**Chapter 2 First day of school **

**(5 years later)**

**Carlisle POV**

I can't believe how fast time goes almost 5 years since the day I found Cassie in the woods. These last 5 years have certainly been interesting, Cassie has been a great kid she loves to bike ride in fact I found out that they offer mountain bike races for children. She had been doing that for the last few months until we had to move and I must say she is really good at it too. Cassie was the fastest on her team. I will never forget the day I told her what I was, she was only 3 years old at the time and it surprised me that she was not scared of me in fact she said "I don't care daddy" crawled up onto my lap and kissed me. I must say the only time that she got upset with me was the day that I told her that we had to move, she was not a happy camper about the news but now that we are settling into our new house she is making the adjustment just fine.

Now today is Cassie's first day of kindergarten and I don't know who is more nervous Cassie or I. Cassie has never been to school before and today is her first day I wonder how she will handle being around new people. I look at the time and realize that Cassie is going to be late if we don't go now. I state "Cassie time to go" and she responds "Okay daddy let's go". I grab my keys and off to school we go.

**At school **

We arrive at the school right on time and Cassie and I find her classroom. As we enter the classroom other children are around and I spot a lady that looks to be the teacher. The lady see's me and walks over to us she says "Hello I'm Ms. Swan and you must be Cassie". Cassie looks up and she hides behind me I say, "yes this is Cassie and I apologize for her actions she normally is not shy like this with people". I look down at Cassie and respond "Cassie don't you want to say hi to Ms. Swan", she shakes her head no and I notice that Ms. Swan is at Cassie's eye level and says "Don't worry sweetheart I won't hurt you". Cassie comes out from hiding behind me and I look at the time noticing that I have to leave to get to work myself because, today is also my first day at the hospital. I kneel down next to Cassie and say, "Okay kiddo have a great first day and I will see you later I have to get to work". Cassie responds "Daddy I don't feel good my tummy hurts" I smile down at her knowing this act was going to be coming up. I say, "You don't feel good can I see where does your tummy hurt" and press lightly on it. Noticing that her tummy is nice and soft I state, "I think I know what is wrong"? She gives me this look like really. I respond "You have a case of the butterflies" and she looks at me confused. I laugh and say "I think you are really nervous about today don't worry as the day goes on they will go way". She looks up at me with those big eyes of hers, boy do I hate that look she gives me and she starts to cry a bit I say, "Honey don't worry I will be back I promise" and I give her a hug goodbye "I love you my Butterfly". I walk out the door hearing Cassie say, "I love you too Daddy" I get in my car and drive for my first day at a new hospital.

**Cassie's POV**

I watch as daddy leaves and I call out in a quiet voice "I love you too Daddy" knowing that he will hear me. Ms. Swan takes me by the hand and says, "Here Cassie this will be your cubby, this is the place where you put your backpack and coat". I put my things in my cubby and Ms. Swan leads me to the front of the classroom. She says, "Okay class it's circle time" and all the kids come sit on the rug that we are on. I take a seat on the rug next to her and all the children are staring at me I'm about to say something when Ms. Swan says, " Morning everyone today we have a new student joining us today this is Cassie Cullen and today is her first day of school". I say, "Hi it's nice to meet you all" and Ms. Swan wants me to tell the class a little about me. I explain, to the class about myself. "Well Daddy and I just move here from Wisconsin and I like to bike race. My daddy is a doctor that is why we moved here because of his new job and I'm an only child". The other children looked at me and said "What about your mommy where is she"? I state, "I don't have a mommy she passed away when I was born." that was the story daddy was telling me to say if people asked. Of course I knew I was adopted daddy told me everything that while on a hunt he heard a baby cry and the crying was I, but I love him even though we are different.

I was starting to get uncomfortable talking about my family now because of the vampire secret that we have to keep. So far through the last 5 years we found out that I have a special ability that makes other vampires runaway from me, they don't like the smell of my blood and I can heal quickly if I get a cut. Daddy was surprised to say the least when the first time I fell off my bike. He saw me fall and when blood came from my knee he said that the smell was so bad that he thought that I was sick because my blood didn't smell like a normal human's long story short daddy said I stunk and ran away from me within a few minutes after I fell my had knee healed on its own. Daddy saw my knee and then he came over to me and checked me out and I was fine. Daddy said "Well Cassie at least I know if a Nomad tries to eat you they won't because of the smell of your blood will make them rethink about wanting to drain you and if not the taste will. I poked your finger and took a sample of your blood to see if you were fine and I tasted it. Now I know why I never ate humans if they taste that bad I'm glad that I like animal blood". Believe me dad was laughing at the statement he just made.

As the day went on I started to have fun and Ms. Swan was very excited that I could read by myself, and not just _Green Eggs and Ham _by Dr. Seuss, but a chapter book made for 2nd graders. Daddy taught me how to read when I was only 2 years old and I can count to 100 I'm very smart for my age. Eventually lunch came and daddy made my lunch, he thought that the lunches at school was not enough for a growing kid. Today I had a ham and cheese sandwich with light mayo; carrot sticks with ranch, apple juice, and for dessert some cinnamon teddy grahams. When lunchtime was over Ms. Swan told us that lunchtime recess was about to start and we could play outside. I decided that I would catch up on some of the work that I missed because school started 2 weeks earlier before we moved here. After that naptime came around and I, found a nice place to nap by a window, which was warm. I had a hard time sleeping because of all the noises and snoring from the other kids. That's the best part about daddy being a vampire he doesn't snore because he doesn't sleep so the house is nice and quiet. Daddy says that when I sleep I'm like a log nothing can wake me up. When naptime was over 45 min later Ms. Swan reads us a story and after the story, school was over for the day.

A couple minutes later I see daddy as he comes in the door I go to him and he says "Hi Cassie did you have a good first day" I tell him that I had fun and I can't wait to come back tomorrow. Ms. Swan asks if she can speak to him and he looks at me like as if I was in trouble. I got the message and respond no that I wasn't in trouble and Ms. Swan backs me up. All she wants to do is tell him about my first day. She tells him that she is surprised by how smart I am because I can do advanced stuff. Daddy explains that he worked with me at a young age in fact I'm very good with a computer and other technology stuff. I say bye to Ms. Swan and daddy and I head home. When we get home daddy fixes me a snack and I get my homework out. An hour later I finish my homework my dad checks my homework over to make sure I did the problems right. Plus my dad is finished with his work so we play. After a long day daddy makes me dinner then I climb into bed for a story and I fall asleep dreaming of the fun that I had.

_A/N: thanks to everyone who is reading my story. It makes me pound as a writer on what people think of my work. Please continue to enjoy my story and don't for get to leave a review. Remember I'm open to suggestions _


	4. surprises

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Bandi and Stephenie Meyer. I just own Cassie and the spirit of technology **

**Chapter 3 surprises**

**(Time skip 2 years later) **

**Carlisle Pov **

Things have been very interesting for the last 2 years Cassie is now 7 years old and in second grade now and she loves school and she is better at racing on her bike and she has won a championship title in her division. Now Cassie has to get ready for school for her first day of 2nd grade. I take her to school and we find her teacher and the classroom she will be in for the year, Cassie is very happy because her second grade teacher is . When we arrived at the school, I started to feel this pull again every time I come to the school. I felt this same pull before when I found Cassie 7 years ago. Ms. Swan greeted Cassie by asking her how her summer was and if she went anywhere exciting. Cassie explains that she had a fun time because her and I went camping a lot in other terms I could get some big game. I look at the time and told Cassie that I had to go she tells me bye and her favorite saying that we have is "Go save some lives" .

When I arrive to the hospital, theres a crazy mess in the E.R. right when I get in the door a school bus that was carrying children, got into an accident with a car that had a drunk driver. Many of the children are in critical condition so that means the O.R. is gonna be crazy today. I just hope I don't lose any of these kids today because then Cassie would be sad.

**Cassie Pov**

After daddy left I go and find my desk and wait for school to get started. Finding my desk was quick because my desk was up in the front where I like to be plus, the desk had a nametag on it with my name. I'm so happy that Ms. Swan is my teacher again, I enjoyed having her as my teacher when I was in Kindergarten. Last year my 1st grade teacher was such a crab and she didn't like me very much because i was smart her name was Mrs. Hunter then again she was in her 80's she retired from the school last year she had 50 years working at the school. The time is now 8:10 and the bell has rung and Ms. Swan gets the class started. The first thing she does after she introduces herself to the class and we introduce ourselves to each other is she gives us a test to see on what remember from first grade.

I give a light chuckle because my skills are now at 4th grade level in math and reading and writing. This test is so easy Ms. Swan gave us 1 hour to do the math test I got the math test done in 40 min, I raise my hand and she comes over I tell her that I'm finished with the math test. Then she gives me the reading and writing skills test explaining we have 90 minutes to finish the English test and I'm finished that in about an hour. When all the testing is done recess come I go outside when I meet a new student who is in my class. She comes over to me, asking me on how I got done with the tests so fast and who is that cute guy that I was with. I explain that my dad has worked with me since I was little and the guy who I was with was my daddy. Next thing I know she starts making fun of me because my dad is cute and everybody wants to be with him and that he doesn't love me. I tell her that she doesn't know what she is talking about. Sure a lot of the nurses at the hospital want my dad but he tells them that he has a daughter and that makes them not want to date my dad, which is fine by me. I'm happy that it's just my daddy and me sometimes though; I do think he is sad and wants a mate as my dad says.

I start to walk away from her before I can take a step I hear her running at me and she tackles me to the ground. While she is on top of me she tries to hit me but i use my feet to throw her off of me. Next thing I know she goes flying about 3ft away from me, I get up and steady myself incase Raven that's her name tries to tackle me again. She does and I start to stand my ground ready for impact suddenly i feel this massive strength coming from me and a voice in my head telling me "it is time". Then my body starts to glow and Raven charges and i move out of the way really fast like the speed daddy runs at. She turns around and she states, "what are you" because my body is still glowing. I freak because I don't know what is going on and go to hide as Raven runs off to get a teacher. Once I feel safe the voice that I heard before and a spirit appear in front of me. I say "Who are you and what did you do to me"?

The spirit says " Cassie don't be afraid of me I'm a part of you I'm your Digimon spirit, the spirit of technology and i'm the one of the Warriors and ruler of the digital world". "A Digi what?" I ask. The spirit says, "a Digimon and you are a human that was born with the digital data of a Digimon and that is me. You are a special person Cassie you have great power and are destined for great things". I ask "what great things?" and the answer is "the digital world is in trouble now and you're the only one who can save it". Suddenly something glowing appears in front of me and the spirit tells me to take the object that is my Digivice it allows me to spirit evolve into my Digimon form and the necklace are my tags and crest. Apparently each one of the crests is a power that I have and they are Courage, Friendship, Love, Hope, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Light, Kindness, and finally my true crest that the others make up is my crest is Technology. The spirit also explains that the glowing that my body did earlier is called my Digisoul, it allows me to spirit evolve and it heals me if I get hurt. The cards that I have slide into my Digivice and help me upgrade my attacks when I'm in spirit form as well. When all is said and done I'm still in shock and confused because all of this is coming at me all at once I ask one more question "Will I be able to tell my dad about this?" the answer that I get is "all in good time he will find out on his own". The spirit says, "if you need me I will be with you at all times and if you are in any trouble where you can't spirit evolve on your own I will spirit evolve for you". I'm still curious about what my powers but the spirit tells me I already know about them my hearing and smell are like my dad's when in spirit form I'm fast and extremely strong just like my dad again and my best defense is my blood because no Digimon or vampire will want to eat me. The spirit says, "the time has come for her to go" and everything is like normal until I see a teacher come looking for me. Quickly I grab a card that I have and slide the card through the Digivice next thing I know, I see Raven trying to tackle me and i run and tell the teacher that she is trying to fight me. The bell rings and its time to go back to class.

I go to class and Ms. Swan asks me about my necklace if I had the necklace on before? I state "yes" and put the Digivice away in my bag until I need to turn into a Digimon. The day goes by smoothly, Raven got into trouble and had to sit on the fence at lunch recess before I realize the time. Bell rings telling everyone school is over time to go home. I'm waiting for daddy outside the school but he is not here yet. After 20 minutes of waiting he still doesn't show up and Ms. Swan see's me still waiting she comes up to me and asks me to come back inside until he comes. I do as she says and we walk back to the classroom. I sit at my desk waiting for my dad, thinking this is a good time to get some work done I decide to get my homework started. The time is now almost 4:30 and stills no sign of him and I start to worry because this is not like my dad to be this late. Ms. Swan says" Cassie do you want to try calling him?" I give nod and dial his cell and the call goes straight into voicemail I leave a message for him and go back to finish my homework.

**Bella Pov**

I'm over at my desk noticing the time is already 4:30 and Cassie is still here. This is not like Dr. Cullen to forget about her like this, maybe he got caught up at the hospital, maybe I can drop her off at the hospital because the time is almost 5 now.

**Carlisle Pov **

**At the Hospital **

Boy have I had a rough day After 13 major surgeries from the bus accident this morning. I am sad because I did lose one little girl and she killed me because she looked almost like Cassie. Speaking about Cassie I need to get her the time is probably a little bit after 3. I turn back on my phone to see if I have any messages and I have one it says "Hey daddy where are you I'm still at the school waiting for you its passed 4:30 I know that it must be busy or you're in surgery, but when you get this message can you please call my cell". I say, "what!" and I look at the time and its almost 5:15 how the hell did I forget to pick up Cassie from school, man she must think that I'm the worst father in the world. I quickly dial Cassie's cell number and she pick up on the first ring "Hello" she says. "Cassie" I say, "I'm so sorry kiddo the day has been a mess here at the hospital today and I completely lost track of time" She gives a chuckle and says, "I figured that something happened because this is not like you to forget about me!" She is right and I tell her that I'm on my way now and ask her where she is, she explains that she is at the school with her teacher Ms. Swan I tell her that I will be there in a few and leave.

Less than 5 min later I arrive at the school and go to Cassie's classroom. I see Cassie helping Ms. Swan clean up the classroom, as I knock on the door and they turn to see me. Cassie says, " Daddy hi you finally showed up what happened?" I explain the whole day to her and to my surprise, she is not mad at me for being late" Ms. Swan exclaims, "I'm glad that everyone was alright except for the one patient that you lost". I tell her thanks for looking after Cassie and she tells me that Cassie was big help this afternoon and she finished all of her homework. I'm proud of my butterfly because she is always thinking of others that need help. I notice Cassie's stomach starts to growl and that she is hungry same with Ms. Swan as well. I say "you two sound hungry come on Kiddo we'll grab us some dinner on the way home" Cassie gives a nod and I say Ms. Swan thanks again and I'm sorry if I held you up, the least that I can do is buy you dinner since it is late". Ms. Swan starts to blush a deep red and says, "that is okay Dr. Cullen you don't have to do that, I stay late anyways that is when I get my grading done" but before she can finish that sentence her stomach growls again in disagreement. Again she blushes and Cassie starts by saying that she want to go. Finally Ms. Swan gives in and agrees to let me buy her some dinner. We walk out of the school and go to a close by restaurant.

Once we get there the waiter gives us our table and I get Cassie a menu and its not from a kids either. When she has not had a snack it's like she gets hungrier and can eat a mountain lion. I can't believe I'm going to eat human food and Cassie is giving me this look like how am I going to pull this off. The waiter comes and takes our order and Ms. Swan orders the garden salad, Cassie had an order of chicken with rice and veggies, as for me I ordered a steak extra rare and some veggies. To strike up a conversation I asked Cassie how her first day was; she told me that Ms. Swan gave the class a proficiency test to see on what they remembered from 1st grade. Then she told me some news that I was not too thrilled about how there was a little problem at school today at recess. Cassie explained to me how a new girl in her class started to cause problems for her by teasing her about being smart and other things. Ms. Swan was shocked to say the least because she had no idea on what happened. I say Ms. Swan I don't know what to do and I don't want Cassie to be causing any problems in your class. Ms. Swan said to me "Dr. Cullen please call me Bella, I only like to be called Ms. Swan at school but outside I like to be called by my first name". I exclaim that she can call me Carlisle. Cassie of course did not like calling her teacher by her first name so Bella said that Cassie can still call her Ms. Swan. Bella states that Cassie shows a lot of respect for people and that makes me proud to have someone tell me that because that tells me that I'm raising Cassie right in my 382 years of living.

Our food eventually comes and we eat our meal suddenly Bella's phone rings and she drops it. We both go to get the phone and when I touch her hand a shock of electricity went through me and the pull that I have been feeling this whole time I have been with Bella, finally went away. I look at Cassie for a minute to make sure she is all right until I see something around her neck start to glow. I wonder on what that is? I will have to talk to her about it later. Not to mention Bella's smell is so strong now I feel like I need to go for a hunt . After a while Bella starts to tell me a little about her self. I found out she was raised in Forks, Washington with her dad and she is 25 years old. She is a writer mostly likes to write poems and she enjoys being a teacher in fact the year that Cassie was in her Kindergarten class was her first year teaching. Cassie had a nice time listening to Bella talk about herself. The time was about 8:30 when I looked I said, "Cassie are you ready to go it's getting late and I'm sure Bella wants to start heading home now?" Cassie looks at me and gives a yawn because it's almost her bedtime. I get the bill and we leave, Bella tells me that she enjoyed the dinner and thanks again. I tell her that it was just my way of saying thanks for looking after Cassie because of what happened at the hospital. Bella goes down to Cassie and tells her that she had a fun time being with her and that she will see her tomorrow. Cassie asks Bella if she can give her a hug Bella says "yes" and Cassie hugs her. This surprises me because I have never seen Cassie act like this with people. We walk Bella to her car and I tell her goodnight and that if Cassie ever gets into trouble, don't hesitate to call me. Once Bella leaves we walk to my car and Cassie gets in the back and I drive us home

Once at Home I get Cassie ready for bed she takes a shower, brushes her teeth. and i grab the book that we are reading together. Before I read I want to talk to Cassie about the glowing necklace around her neck that I don't know about and where did she get the necklace? Cassie looks at me and I give her the "we need to talk look". She says "you want to talk to me about something Daddy" I give a nod and ask about what was glowing earlier. Cassie tells me to hand her, her backpack I do and she goes into the bag pulling out some sort odd device. She says, "Daddy I need you not to freak out because remember the vampire secret well I found out something today about me!" Cassie goes on to explain in more detail about what happened today at school. The fight and how when the girl charged at her she got this sudden strength and her body started to glow but once she was away a voice spoke to her and a spirit appeared explaining on who and what she is. I'm shocked to say the least because I have never seen any this before. Cassie says, "Daddy about the glowing necklace that was not coming from me that was coming from you i could feel the love that you and Bella felt for each other like you too are made to be together, now I'm going to show you what I become."

**Cassie Pov **

"I'm going to show you what I become." I say. I climb out of bed and have my Digivice ready and my hand starts to glow. I see Daddy's eyes get wide and he looks scared I put my hand over my Digivice and say "execute spirit evolution" I spirit evolve into a Digimon called Technamon I look like a butterfly with two digital wings a visor over my eyes and use digital technology to see, my hair is up, the outfit that I'm wearing is a shirt that is blue and green along with a pair of matching shorts and on my hands I have fingerless bike gloves that i feel the technology flowing through me and a pair of tennis shoes that are blue and green as well. I felt strong just like my dad. Speaking about my dad I look over at him and suddenly I hear a growl and a snarl. He is in his hunting mode and he is looking right at me i say "Daddy it's me Cassie", but my voice doesn't make him snap out of it. He lunges for me and my instincts take over i use an attack called "Data Crusher" to get him to back away the attack doesn't work. He is about to rip me to pieces when I try another attack this time, I use a defensive attack called "Firewall" this attack is a force field that comes over me and it blocks dad away from me. I'm so scared I've never seen him get like this before. I try one more time and i say "Daddy" and i start to cry I guess he hears me start to cry and he snaps out of his rage. He backs away from me and I unspirit evolve but I don't move from the corner of my room that I was backed up against. I cry as I hear him come near me and he says "Cassie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you? I got really scared and didn't know what to do? I lost your scent and that scared me because I never seen anything like this before?". He comes closer to me and I curl into a ball afraid if he is going to attack me again. I hear him say "It's okay kiddo I'm not going to hurt you! Please my Butterfly talk to me!". I still don't know what to do but, I look at his eyes and they are back to that butterscotch color, not black anymore. Now he is right over me and I start to shake as i feel his cold arms want to wrap around me. Daddy pulls me into him as he hugs me, telling me that he is so sorry about attacking me. I snuggle into him as I cry in his arm because I didn't mean to scare him. I say, " Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you please don't attack me again?" Now I start to hear him dry sob because he scared me and he feels so bad about it. He says, "I promise my Butterfly, I will never attack you like that again. I now know you turn into a species called a "Digimon" and that you are still my baby girl. Now it looks like we both have a secret to keep" Daddy and I hug one last time and he puts me to bed and he went to his study to finish up some paperwork.

**A/N: Thanks everyone hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Next time we will hear from Carlisle and is Bella really his mate find out in Chapter 4 of "Digital Twilight" please leave a review. **


	5. Found Each Other

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. Any reviews will help me become a better writer and I love suggestions. Thanks again and happy reading **

**Goldie5222 **

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassie. Lets thank Stephenie Meyer for the Twilight Saga **

**Chapter 4: Finding each other**

**Carlisle Pov**

I still can't believe I attacked my daughter, like that what was I thinking? She told me not to freak out and what do I do, I let my vampire instincts take over and I wanted to kill her. If Cassie hadn't started to cry I probably would have killed her, and if not for that barrier to come up, that also helped me from getting to her. Now I'm thinking about what she told me about Bella how she felt the we are meant to be together is it possible that she is my mate and is the "Triangle Legend" true. Legend goes that some vampires form a triangle bond between their mates and someone else. This connection is so strong that if anything happens to a person the other two will defend the one who is hurt. I'm guessing all three of us are meant to be together and form a family. I will have to see Bella again to be sure that she is the one for me and Cassie and if she is I will have to tell her about mine and Cassie's secret.

In the morning I hear Cassie start to stir boy I sure hope she forgives me for what happened last night. About 5 minutes later Cassie comes down the stairs dressed and all ready for school she says "Hi daddy" and I ask her how she slept? Cassie responds that, she slept really well and that makes me really happy. I look at the time as I have to get ready for another day of work and I hope today is not going to be another crazy day like yesterday. Cassie eats her breakfast, lunch is made for her and I get ready. 15 minutes later Cassie and I are ready to go, I grab the keys and off we go. When we arrive at the school I walk Cassie into the school to go see Bella. I see Bella in her classroom Cassie gives me the look to "go talk to her, tell her how you feel". I feel the pull as Cassie goes and see's some of her friends, leaving me so, I can go talk to Bella. I knock on the door and Bella turns around saying "Carlisle how are you" I tell her that I'm doing fine and if we can talk for a minute. She motions for me to sit down and she takes a seat across from me. I say "Bella I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little bit off but, I have something I would like to tell you?" before I finish she exclaims that she has something that she would like to tell me as well. She states "Carlisle about last night with dinner I really had a great time seeing you with Cassie and all, it must be hard being a single parent and all. I know how hard it is because my dad raised me when I was in high school". I state "Bella I had a great time as well and I was wondering if your not busy on Friday if maybe I can take you out to dinner again but, if you don't mind without Cassie". She gives me a shocked look and says " Carlisle are you asking me out on a date?" I give a cheesy smile because I have never done anything like in a while. I think the last time I asked someone out on a date was only 300 years ago, yes the girl I asked was another vampire but, she ended up turning me down because I wouldn't hunt a human. Bella says that she would love go out with me on Friday. I'm so happy now I can really put my plan into action to see if she is my true mate. I just hope that if Bella is my true mate will Cassie accept her? I look at the time and its time for me to get to work I say "bye" to Bella and walk out and Cassie says "bye" to me

**Bella's Pov**

I can't believe I'm going out with one of my student's father but last night I had such a great time being with Cassie and her dad. It was weird, feeling that electric shock go through me. Seeing Cassie with her dad reminded me of my dad Charlie who lives in Forks Washington as the chief of police. Well better finish getting ready school starts in a few minutes

**Cassie's Pov**

I guess everything went alright because I have never seen my dad with the biggest smile on his face well I better get ready for school because I get the feeling the day is going to be a long one.

(Time skip to Friday)

Well today is finally Friday and boy can I use a nice weekend right now, I need to get back into routine because it was the first week back to school and I'm tired. Daddy has been busy at the hospital all this week in fact there were times when I had to go back with him for a couple of hours because he had to do a surgery. Once at school I see Ms. Swan and she looks happy probably because her and my dad are going out tonight and I get a babysitter. Just what I'm looking for someone to watch me but in the end I will be watching them because these people like to snoop in other people's or should I say, a Vampire and Digimon's home. Ms. Swan gives us a spelling test today, and today we get P.E., which is one of my favorite subjects because I get to spend time outside. When the day is over daddy comes to get me and we rush home so he can get ready. I have never seen my dad so nervous before I can't help but laugh at him because he looks like a chicken without a head. I say "Daddy relax everything will be fine trust me its not like she's going to bite you?" my dad doesn't like it when I make vampire jokes to him. 5:30 comes around fast and the babysitter comes. She is a high school student who is no more than 16 years old my dad tells her a little about me and that my bedtime is at 9:00 and he should be home by about 10:00. I say bye to my dad and tell him to take it easy everything will be fine.

**Carlisle Pov**

I sure hope Cassie is right about this that everything will go smooth because I don't need to act like a big fat jerk in front of my daughter's teacher. I arrive at Bella's apartment and I have some flowers for her. What I plan to do is take her out to a small Italian restaurant that a colleague suggested on, plus I read the reviews and the restaurant sounds like a nice place. Bella answers the door and believe me the smell just hits me she smells so good i can just eat her. She says, "Hi Carlisle you're right on time ready to go"? I tell her yes that she looks nice as she grabs her things and we go to my car. I help her get in and we drive to the restaurant. When we get there the host asks if we have a reservation I state "yes for 2 under the name Cullen". The waiter takes us to a table and i order just some water and Bella order's a Coke. After we get our drinks our waiter arrives asking us what we would like to order. Bella orders the Mushroom Ravioli and I order some Chicken Alfredo. When dinner arrives I strike up a conversation and Bella wants to know more about me. I explain that I'm 28 years old my age that i play, Cassie is my adopted daughter and that I have been a doctor for at least 4 years. She asked me on why I adopted Cassie and I told her that while I was going through College my best friend had a boyfriend that got her pregnant and there were complications while she was giving birth and I was with her when she passed her last words, that she told the doctors and me, is that she wanted me to raise the baby. I knew that the boyfriend didn't want the baby so when Cassie was born the doctors gave her to me and I said, "I will take good care of her she will raised well". Bella looked at me and said that was the sweetest story she ever heard of course it was a big fat lie but if she is my mate she will find out the truth. After dinner I take Bella home and she invites me in to talk more. I find out more info about Bella that she is an only child and her father is the chief of police in Forks Washington. Looking at the time I realize that its almost time for me to send the babysitter home I say night to Bella and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and I give her my number to call me. I really like Bella and I think she really is my mate.

(6 months later)

I can't believe Bella and I have been dating for 6 months already. Cassie and I told Bella on what we were to say the least she took it very well and didn't go running out of the house when I told her I was a vampire and Cassie spirit evolved in front of her. Cassie has really accepted the fact that Bella is now in our lives. In fact I'm going to ask Bella if she can move in with us tonight when I pick up Cassie from school. Its already 3:00 time, for me to pick up my Butterfly and go see my girlfriend. At the school I see my Butterfly talking with Bella, she looks sad something must have happened. Getting out of the car I walk over to them, I can her Cassie asking Bella for some help on something. Bella and Cassie notice me, but Cassie looks afraid of me and I don't know why? I'll have to ask? "Cassie" I say, she looks up at me and i can definitely tell something is wrong. Cassie says, " Hi daddy please don't be mad at me but remember the math test I took the other day"? I give a nod. "Well I got my test back today" and she stops. Now I'm curious on what is going on and I say "Cassie Cullen what grade did you get on that test". Cassie digs into her bag and pulls out the test for me to see. I take it from her and look at the test; to my surprise I see a 5% on the test as I flicked my eyes to Cassie and back to the test. Cassie now tries to hide behind Bella and I say "Cassie what is this grade? You studied hard for that test now what happened?" Bella steps in and saying, "Carlisle don't be mad at her it was only one test she has done well on all of the others plus right before you came Cassie asked me if she could stay after school tomorrow for me to tutor her". I look at my daughter and say "Cassie if you have been having problems why didn't you tell me I could have helped you sooner kiddo!" Cassie comes and gives me a hug telling me that if she needs help again that she will come to me. I say, "Are you and Bella ready to go"? They both nod and Cassie jumps into the car and Bella goes to her car as I follow behind her back to her apartment.

Once we arrive at Bella's place, Bella grabs a few things to help Cassie as, she is coming over for dinner. Back at home I get to work on making Cassie and Bella some dinner while Bella helps Cassie with her homework. When dinner is finally done I call everyone to the table for dinner, Cassie comes and sits next to me and Bella sits on the other side. Bella asked me how work was and I tell her the day was a pain but I'm happy to be home with my girls. When finished with dinner I go get dessert for them and I grab my surprise for Bella. Cassie comes next to me and I say, "Bella I know this maybe going by too fast and I really like you and Cassie I can tell loves you so if you would like to here is a present from both Cassie and I". I hand her the box and she starts to open the box. Inside is a key to the house, she gives me this look and says "Carlisle! Cassie! I would love to live with you" and the next thing I knew, Cassie jumps into Bella's lap and says "My friends talk about their moms all the time, Bella since you are going to be living with us now can I call you my mom please"? Bella looks shocked the same as me. I always thought that Cassie was happy just us but now I can see how much Cassie needs a mom, someone she can talk to about girl stuff, go shopping even though Cassie hates to shop. Bella looks at me and I just smile at her. Next I hear Bella say, "Cassie I would love to be your mother and yes you can call me mom or mommy what ever you feel". Cassie says, "Now my family is complete!" as I see her crest of love glowing brightly.


	6. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassie and her spirit forms and attacks other then that The crest of Kindness belongs to Digimon's creator Bandi and the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 5 Family Ties**

**Carlisle Pov**

Today has been a great day and today was Cassie and Bella's last day of school, tomorrow is the first day of summer vacation. I proposed to Bella about 1 month ago and now we are engaged I never saw Cassie so happy the day that we told her and she is happy to have Bella as a mom. I find them so cute when Bella and Cassie go to school together, but when they leave together in the mornings I'm sad because I don't take her anymore, but I do get to pick her up on Mondays because Bella has staff meetings every Monday. Today was my day off from the hospital so; here I am up in my study going through my email when I notice one from the Volturi. Now I start to panic as i start to read the email says,

"Carlisle my dearest friend,

I have been informed that have a couple of humans living with you. I would like to meet them. Plus I want to congratulate you on finding your mate. Here in the Volturi we are looking forward towards your visit

Sincerely

Aro"

Right as I get done with the letter my girls are home, I'm in shock how did Aro find out about Cassie? I better get on the phone with the airlines for the next flight to Italy and tell the others start to pack. I go down stairs and my digital daughter tackles me, to the ground. Boy ever since Cassie got her Digimon spirit she is as strong as me. Bella is over here laughing her head off and once she sobers up she helps me up and I attack her. After our fun I call a family meeting telling them about the trip. Bella gives me a worried look, but I tell her to relax that once we are married she will become a vampire like me. I'm more worried about Cassie. In the morning we head for the airport to catch our flight to Italy.

14 hours later we arrive in Italy and I take my family to my house that I have out here. The time is about 7:00 in the morning and Aro wants to meet us at 2:30 in the afternoon Cassie is still sound asleep in my arms when we arrive to the house. I know Aro said that I had to bring them but now I'm starting to wonder if this was a bad idea because I could lose my daughter. Hopefully Aro will understand that she is different from us, but not a threat to the vampire world and let her live. If not Aro is going to have to kill me as well because I will not be going home without her and if that means a fight then there will be a fight because I'm not leaving without her. Now the time is 1:00 and I gather my family as we head to Volturi castle. We arrive at exactly 2:30 and I can tell Cassie is scared to death right now because she is shaking like crazy and her heart rate is really high. I know Cassie is not a baby anymore but I offer if she wants me to pick her up and hold her. She gladly takes my offer as I lift her into my arms; she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She puts her head on my shoulder, even with her in my arms she is still shaking. I rub her back with my other hand and say "every thing is going to be okay my Butterfly, Daddy's here and he is not going to let anyone hurt you, so just calm down". Bella starts to rub Cassie's back to help settle her as well she says " Its all right baby we got you, just listen to Daddy no one is going to hurt us" and she gives Cassie a kiss on the forehead. This seems to do the trick and she settles down for a bit. Everyone is waiting for us and a couple of the guards bring us to the throne room where Aro, Marcus and Caius are waiting. Aro says " My dearest friend the time has been too long since I last saw you. I see you have a couple of humans with you". I explain to Aro that Bella is my mate and the child is my daughter Cassie. Aro wants to see Cassie and one the guards, takes Cassie out of my arms. Cassie is struggling when I tell her to relax everything will be fine. Aro notice's Cassie struggle and i say, " Aro if you hurt her i will kill you"! Cassie is so scared I wish Aro had let me given her to him instead of the guard. Without thinking I run to Cassie, big mistake Jane uses her power on me next thing feel is pain in my body as I hear is Cassie scream "Daddy".

**Cassie's pov **

Daddy gives to some vampire who takes me to the leader. I can feel my heart go up into my throat. Daddy comes after me but next thing I know is I see my dad scream and fall to the ground like he is in pain and I scream "Daddy". I'm struggling to get out of this vampire's grip this causes my digisoul to become activated as I grab my Digivice the vampire lets me go. I spirit evolve into Technamon and run to dad. While I'm next to him I see the vampire who is causing the pain to him. I zap the vampire with my "Data Crusher" attack. With the vampire out cold I quickly put my "Firewall" up to protect all of us. Vampires are running around all over the place trying to get through my defense. I'm about to attack the leader of the coven the one called Aro with my "Data Crusher". That is when I hear dad say, "Cassie stand down", I just ignore him almost getting my aim. Dad says again "Cassie deactivate now, that is an order"! I growl at dad and stand my ground knowing that that is my Digimon taking charge. Vampires everywhere are still trying to get through my shield, some of them say "what is that thing? Is that creature a threat to us? None of our abilities can get through the barrier! Whatever that thing is, that thing messed up Jane badly and nothing can hurt us except other vampires!" Dad tells me one last time in a stern voice "Technamon stand down now I'm your coven leader". I reply "Aro has to tell his coven to stand down first then me." Dad says "Aro tell them enough Cassie is not going to do anything to them she's just scared she is just protecting her coven just like how the others are protecting you". Aro says 'that is enough we are not here to fight in the first place and if anyone doesn't listen there will be consequences". I wait a minute and then lower my firewall only for dad and I but it goes back up around mom. Aro approaches us with me in spirit form still and dad at my side I stay like this in case anything gets ugly.

Aro says "Carlisle what is that creature next to you"? Dad is about to say something when Caius states, "Whatever that thing is we have to kill that being now before that creature kills us!" and I see vampires get ready to attack me again. I charge up an attack when my spirit tells me no I say "I'm no threat to you or your coven, but attack my family and we will see who the last one will be standing". I know I made dad furious by the threat that I just made, his thing is never threaten the Volturi or else your goose is cooked meaning instant death. Dad replies "Aro she is not a threat to any of us, she is a species called a "Digital Monster" or "Digimon" for short, her spirit is the spirit of technology the form she is in, is called Technamon. Cassie was born this way I had no clue when I found her as a baby alone in the cold. Cassie would never hurt me. Here Aro take my hand and look, look at how I raised her and how I found her at only 5 weeks old almost dead. The triangle legend exists Bella and her make me complete". Aro grabs dad's hand and I guess he saw everything that dad said. He says fascinating I want to look at the child because I can see is powerful" I deactivate and he takes my hand but he can't see anything I'm immune to all vampire powers my spirit protects me from harm. Next Aro does the same thing with mom and he can't see anything either. Mom is immune to vampire's abilities as well she is a shield on her own for being a human. Marcus says I can feel the love that these three possess for each other is very strong.

The time has come for a conference among the 3 leaders and dad puts a hand on my shoulder because right now my fate rests on this conference. If they chose to kill me I will put up one hell of a fight and none of us will live, I will make sure of that. Caius says "I still think we should destroy that thing now while she is a human". I get angry and my hand glows to fusion form but dad stops me and shakes his head no as I give him this look like "they will kill us". Aro says, that they have made a decision and for me to step forward with my Digivice ready my crest of technology glowing. Aro states, " Cassie you are a very unique child, I'm very proud to have someone like you as a niece. Your father has raised you well". Next thing I know dad is standing next to me and he says "Thank you Aro I have raised her well just like I taught her to be respectful of others and I'm glad to call you my brother". I give a confused look and say, "brother this guy just wanted to kill me and he is your actual brother. Dad gives me a stern look and Aro chuckles and dad starts to laugh and says "yes Cassie this is your uncle Aro, my older brother." Dad explains to me that him and Aro are half brothers on his dad's side and Aro was changed into a vampire at the age of 24 right before Carlisle was born and I'm still in shock about this. Aro tells dad that Jane will be punished for her actions. Dad tells him that he will take care of me for my actions as well. As mom, dad, and I are about to leave I get attacked my 3 male vampires. The 3 males introduce themselves as Alec, Felix, and Demetri my cousins (if you want to call them that because Aro's venom created them) and they want to spar with me to see how strong I really am against them.

Dad steps in and tells them that if not careful someone could get hurt mainly me. Aro says " Carlisle let the boys spar with her they won't hurt her right boys" the boys give a nod and I spirit evolve again and the fun begins. For me never spring with other vampires except for dad, I was quite good at fighting them, I managed to take down Alec and Felix, but not Demitri he pinned me so fast that I didn't know what hit me, but I was also getting tired as well. Dad tells everyone that time was up for me to take a break, Aro had someone bring me a towel and a bottle of water. I must say that was a good workout for me because I got to test out my strength against others. After a good rest dad asks Aro if he remembers them sparing with each other. Aro says, "yes I do and it has been a while since they spared last" and asks dad if he wants a little fun. I look at my dad because he has never been the type of person for violence he doesn't like to fight me when we start sparing with each other at home.

Dad and Aro start to go at it, getting into their defensive stances. Then I start to hear growling and snarling, the sound kind of creeps me out because the sound brings back the memory of when I almost became vampire chow, when dad first saw me for the very first time into my spirit form. About 15 minutes later Dad and Aro are still going at their fighting. I must say this was quite fun to watch. I hear Alec say that my dad is good but Aro, has the upper hand and will pin my dad. Suddenly I see dad in trouble, as Aro is about to grab him, when I shout "Dad use my "Data Split" trick". The trick is made up of me running around my enemy at a velocity which makes me look like there are multiples of me and while my opponent is confused I fly or jump into the air and attack them from up above. Dad helped me perfect the trick.

Dad gets the hint and starts to run around Aro until he gets dizzy then dad jumped into the air and lands on top of Aro pinning him to the ground. Dad with a smirk on his face says, "Pinned you brother". Everyone looks at dad and at me as dad helps Aro up. Aro states that He had fun and congratulated dad on his victory. Aro wants to know where dad learned that trick he just did. Dad looks at me and explains that he learned that move from me, but the move is very hard to do because of the speed you have to run at. Normally for me to do the move I have to use a speed boost card. Dad thanks Aro for all the fun and tells everyone that the time has come for us to be going. The boys are all sad when dad tells them that we are going to be in Italy for a few days and we can comeback. Aro is happy and that makes me happy that I'm not going to get killed by the rulers of the Vampire world, but may be Caius if I'm not careful.

**Carlisle Pov**

Thanks to Cassie, giving me the idea of her "Data Split" trick I was able to pin my older brother because I am faster than him. I help Aro up and tell him that I had fun but now we have to get going back home. The boys hear this and they all look sad that Cassie has to leave. I tell them that Cassie can comeback and they like that idea. Bella, Cassie and I leave; I put my hand on her shoulder knowing that we still have to talk about her actions today with Jane. Back at home I take my digital Butterfly up to my study to talk. She knows she is in trouble as she runs for the stairs to go to her room. I flash over to the stairs and before she can stop, she runs right smack into my rock hard body. I quickly wrap my arms around her knowing I got a good grip on her so she can't escape. She starts thrashing as I drag her up the stairs to my study. Once we arrive at the door to my study I put her down. I just look at her as she enters knowing that she went to way to far this time. I say Cassie sit and now I can see my 8 year olds fiery temper start to flare. I immediately put my daughter's temper in check by a growl that is loud enough to get the message. She quickly settles down as I lead her to a chair and I go sit behind my desk. I give her a glaring and say "Cassie I'm very disappointed in you, you have never acted like this so why now"? There is no response from her as I can feel my temper start to flare up. I say, "Since you remain silent you and I are going to spending quite some time up here until you are ready to talk" I just lean back in my chair locking my eyes on her.

**Cassie Pov**

Dad tells me that since I will not talk to him that we will be spending a long time in here until I'm ready to tell him why I acted like a 2 year old just now. I'm embarrassed that I acted like that. Dad says "Cassie I'm very surprised at you in all my years you have never thrown a temper tantrum until now". I look at him with tears in my eyes because he is right. I respond "Daddy you're right I have never acted like that, before I was just afraid on what you were going to do to me for attacking Jane. I heard the others say that Aro was going to hurt her and I got to thinking of when you said the words "Cassie stand down now, that is a direct order, I'm you're coven leader", was I going to get the same kind of punishment. Dad walks over to me and picks me up and walks back to his chair placing me in his lap. He says, "Cassie I'm this coven's leader and yes I'm going to punish you, but I will never do what my brother does or what any other coven leader might do and ask you to leave or be ripped to pieces then burned because you disobeyed me. Plus I don't think I know how to destroy a Digimon" he says smirking at me. I look at him and give him a hug and say, "I'm sorry daddy I was scared and when I saw you get hurt my instincts took over. Digimon are very protective of their loved ones". Dad returns the hug and telling me that everything will be fine and for my punishment I am confined to my room for the next 3 days. That also means no electronics ore anything fun only reading or doing the work from several 3rd grade workbooks that dad bought for me. I tell him that I understand and go to my room.

**Carlisle Pov**

After I give Cassie her punishment she goes to her room. Now I know why she acted like that, she thought that if the Volturi wasn't going to kill her I would. I know that if she acted like that in any other coven she would have been killed. I think I should give Aro a call to find out what is going to happen with Jane. I pull out my phone, and give my brother a call. He picks up and I explain to him Cassie's fears on what will happen to Jane. He explains not to worry that nothing bad will happen to Jane. I know that Aro loves Jane and Alec as his own son and daughter, just like how I love Cassie. That puts my mind at ease and I tell Aro bye.

Now I have time to spend with Bella as I decide to make Bella and Cassie some dinner. The time is now 6:30 and I know both of my girls must be hungry by now. I call Bella and Cassie to come on down for dinner, but only Bella arrives, I wonder where Cassie is? 5 minutes go by and there is still no sign of Cassie. I decide to go check up on her, as I get closer to her room I hear that her breathing is even and she also has a slow heart rate. I knock on the door, but there is no answer. I try the door and notice the door is unlocked; I slowly open the door a bit and peek my head inside to see her asleep. Bella comes up the stairs and asks, "Carlisle is she all right, and she has been quiet all afternoon"? I let Bella look in as my Butterfly sleeps, I can't blame her she's had such a hard day. As quietly as possible I close the door and Bella and I take our leave and Bella goes to eat her dinner. I put Cassie's dinner in the fridge for later as I tell Bella that I'm going out for a hunt. I can't believe how much time has past, since I last hunted here in Italy. I quickly find a herd of deer and a couple of hours later I get my fill when I start to hear a noise like someone crying. The noise sounds all too familiar to me and again because I'm curious I start to follow the noise. The noise leads me to a small infant that is no more than a few hours old. His smell is interesting to me because can I smell human but also vampire off of him and I start to wonder if this is one of the half-breed or hybrids I have heard about. A half-breed or hybrid is created when a male vampire mated with a female human. Sadly though because the baby is part vampire they grow at a rapid pace and the mother is killed when childbirth occurs. This little who I now have in my arms will grow fast and he will lose all abilities as a human. Right now he has a heartbeat and blood running through him along with vampire venom and I can tell that he has green eyes. Eventually at the age of 7 human years from when he was born he will lose all of that and become a full vampire the venom will take full effect and he will look like he is 17 years of forever and his eyes will become red that's if he drinks human blood or gold if he is a veggie and feeds on only animal blood.

I decide to take the child home and Bella is still awake when I arrive back with the child. Bella says, "Carlisle what do you have there"? I explain how I was out hunting and stumbled upon him suddenly he starts to cry. I hear running coming down the stairs knowing Cassie might be mad. She looks at all of us and says, "what is that noise?" then she spots the baby and she can smell him also. I get into hunting mode because I don't know what she might do and I don't need her to hurt Bella. Instead she comes next to me and says "Daddy what is that, that mommy is holding it smells like mommy human and it also smells like you a vampire"? I respond Cassie "you are right he is called a half breed or a hybrid which he is part human and part vampire, I found him while I was out on a hunt. I don't know what to do with him because he will eventually become a full vampire in a few years". Bella looks at me as she holds him; with the same looking eyes Cassie gives me when she wants something. Then the realization hit me; she wants to raise the child as her own. I finally give in because the baby won't hurt her even if he does have venom in him because, Bella will be a vampire very soon. One thing that I also have to think about to is how will Cassie take the news. I look at Cassie and say "Cassie how would you feel if we adopted him? He will grow at a faster rate in looks and age, but in actual age you will be his older sister". I can tell she is thinking this over because this would be a big change for all of us especially for her because this whole time it has just been the 3 of us and now I don't know how territorial a Digimon can get.

Suddenly right when everything seems to be in the clear she shouts "No" and runs up the stairs faster than I can flash over to her. This causes Bella and I both to look at each other wondering what is going on. I tell Bella to stay downstairs why I go find out what is going on. I get up to her door and I hear her crying I say "Cassie what's wrong, why are you so upset?" She yells, "Go away" but I open the door anyways not knowing if she is in spirit form ready to attack me. I see her on the bed and as I go to her I say "Kiddo what's wrong?" as sit next to her rubbing her back. She looks up at me with her eyes filled with tears. She responds, "Daddy I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon please don't replace me! I wrote a personal letter to Jane apologizing for attacking her". Now I'm the one in shock she must think because of what happened this afternoon I don't want her anymore. I grab her in my arms and hold her tightly stating "Cassie I'm never going to replace you! Just because I found a hybrid doesn't mean a thing. Now get that crazy Idea out of your head! Besides who would want a girl who can turn into a digital monster and what would the family think. I know Aro would kill me along with the rest of the Volturi not to mention Bella would do the same thing and if I wasn't killed by either one of them, I would probably go crazy and try to kill myself again like when I first became a vampire. Cass there is a reason for why things happen but you know how much I love you". Cassie doesn't respond for a few minutes I guess she's taking in all that I said, but another few minutes go by nothing. I exclaim, "Cassie Iris Cullen, you respond to me right now"! She knows that I'm speaking the truth, that not even another vampire could replace her. Finally looking at me with those big eyes of hers she states, "Daddy you're right, I'm acting like spoiled brat right now. That little baby hybrid is special in his own way and I would be happy to call him my little brother besides I think Mommy is attached to him". Cassie and I hug and when I release her, she goes out the door saying, "I want to meet my baby brother".

Cassie and I go back downstairs to where Bella and the baby are. Bella asks me if everything was all right and I explain the whole story. She looks at Cassie with a stern look and says, "Cassie I never want you to think that you are being replaced ever again, your father and I love you too much to even think about that". Bella hands me the baby and goes to give Cassie a hug. I state, "Now that everything is settled what are we going to name this little guy"? Bella looks at me and says, "I was think on the name Edward after a good friend that I knew as kid and his middle name could be Anthony after your grandfather Carlisle". I look at her and give a nod, so my son's name is Edward Anthony Cullen and Cassie hold her little brother happily accepting him into our family as I see her crest of Kindness glows brightly.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who like my story. You guys give me the confidence to continue on and become a better writer. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of Digital Twilight. **


	7. Transformation Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Cassie. Twilight characters belong to SM**

**Chapter 6 Transformation**

* * *

**Carlisle Pov **

It is now August and Bella and I are finally getting married. In the last 2 months Edward has grown the size of a 5-month-old baby, he grows about ½ inch a day. Cassie is standing next to Bella as we go to a priest. He marries us and that night I get everything ready for Bella's transformation. I'm kind of nervous because I have never turned anyone before I was going to turn someone for companionship that was until I found Cassie. Bella gets comfy in the room that I have set up for her. Cassie comes and gives Bella hug for the last time because I'm not allowing her to see Bella during the transformation. I say "Ready Bella" we kiss and say that we love each other as I bite down into the flesh on her neck.

(3 days later)

3 days have passed since I bit Bella and she should be starting to wake up any moment. I hear Bella's heart give one last beat and she wakes up. Cassie can hear Bella's heart stop and I can hear her getting ready to spirit evolve. I told Cassie that when Bella wakes up she is not going to be able to control her blood lust so she needs to protect Edward from Bella in case the scent of blood takes over her instincts. The newborn stage is very strong and she might want to feed on Edward. Cassie I don't have to worry about because she may smell tasty on the outside but on the inside disgusting even the taste just thinking about her blood make me want to puke. Bella wakes up her brown eyes are no longer the color that I loved but are now a crimson red, the color of a newborn Vampire. Bella sees me and gets a little spooked then she runs to the corner getting in a defensive pose. I say in a calm voice "Bella everything is okay don't be scared". She comes over to me and says "Carlisle what the" and then takes my hand feeling that she is the same temperature I, exclaims "I'm the same as you!". I give her a hug and she returns the hug but hard I say "Bella, Bella" as she squeezes me. She realizes when I say her name one last time in a voice that sounds like I'm out of breath, and I start to feel my body start to crack and my bones start to snap. She finally lets go of me and says "sorry honey" as I'm coughing. Once I'm back to normal I say, "Careful Bells you're a lot stronger than me and can crush me easily" She looks around the room and asks, "Where are the kids?" I explain to her that Cassie is with Edward; she says, "I'm going to find them". I stop her that right now is not a good time because she must be thirsty. She puts her hand to her throat when I say that. I tell her that I will show her how to hunt

I jump out of my office window and she looks at me as if I'm crazy. I yell "Come on Bella I'll catch you, this is easy just jump". She jumps and lands right on her feet and we take off running. Bella is a lot faster than me and when I stop, she skids to a stop. I hear a herd of deer close by as I explain to Bella how to hunt. She uses her enhanced senses. I can see her listening and smelling the air when a deer comes by. I see her eyes flicker on me and at the deer. She goes into hunting mode crouching down and she zeros in on her prey and the hunt begins as the deer takes off running. Bella grabs her prey as I grab a deer that runs right past me. She sinks her teeth into her prey as the deer is thrashing against her. Once she is done with that she grabs another one, when she all nice and full I can't help but laugh at her because she is a mess. I think she got more deer blood on her then drinking the blood into her mouth. I make the remark that since she is a newborn does she need a bib to keep clean. That was the last straw and I know I'm in trouble now as she comes over to me growling with a smirk on her face. Suddenly the wind blows with the scent of humans. I watch Bella as she gets the scent of the humans and runs. I chase after her trying to figure out where she is going. I chase after her when she finally stops; we are 10 miles away from where we were. I state "Bella did you know what you just did?" she gives me a confused look and I reply "You got the scent of humans I thought that you were going after them, but you ran away from the smell of human blood instead". Bella explains to me that she never liked the smell of blood even as a human, she could smell the salt and rust coming from the blood. I'm very surprised because she has bypassed the "Newborn stage" by controlling her thirst. Bella and I go home so she can see the kids.

When we arrive home Bella is anxious to see Edward to see how big he has gotten over the past 3 days. Right now Edward is about the size of a 10-month-old baby. I go in and see Cassie and she sees Bella and I. Bella goes to grab Edward when Cassie steps in front of her in spirit form and her Firewall goes up. Bella is trying to get through and starts yelling for Cassie to stop this behavior and let her see her son right now and she gives a very ferocious growl. Cassie is about to attack when I jump in front of the attack and take the hit. Cassie shouts "Dad" and she drops her Firewall and comes to make sure I'm all right. She starts saying, "Dad are you okay? What were you thinking? You know my attacks are dangerous! Its a good thing that was a low voltage Data Crusher". I'm thinking that was a low voltage attack, Boy can that thing pack a punch the pain I'm getting hurts like hell, I wouldn't want to know what a full power attack feels like. Cassie says, "You're hurt her let me heal you" as she puts her hand on my shoulder and says "Data Healer". My body starts to glow and my shoulder starts to feel better. I found out that Cassie could heal vampires when she accidentally ripped my arm off while I was chasing after her and having fun. Yes her attacks on vampires take a very long time for us to heal ourselves. The healing process took Jane a week to get better after the attack Cassie pulled on her when we first went to visit my brother and the Volturi.

Once I'm all healed I tell her thanks and that her mother is not going to hurt Edward and explain how Bella is in control of her thirst. Cassie sees Bella holding Edward and she tenses but once she sees that Edward is not going to get hurt she deactivates and goes to give Bella a hug. Bella returns the hug and then starts to yell at Cassie stating "Cassie what is the big idea you attacking me I should ground you for that" Cassie glares at me and says "Sorry Mom, Dad told me to not let you near Edward incase you lost control". Now I'm getting death glares from Bella and I say, "How was I supposed to know that you would bypass the "Newborn Stage" and have complete control". Bella has an excited look and says "I guess I don't have to miss school since I have my thirst under control. I still think that is still not a good idea until Cassie says that she might be able to heal her. Bella lets Cassie heal her of her thirst for humans. Now all Bella has to do is wear contacts for a while until her eyes change to gold. Now I don't have to leave my job at the hospital and have Cassie change schools, we have a couple more years here before we have to move again. Before I knew Bella would bypass the "Newborn Stage", I was going to pack up the family and move us so she would not be tempted to kill any humans. My family is starting to grow bigger with my mate a vampire now, Edward changing everyday into a vampire, and my "Butterfly" who is going into 3rd grade in two weeks. Life couldn't get any better or could it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone hoped you enjoyed Chapter 6. Leave a review and if you like please follow the story. The feedback is great and helps me improve as a writer. **


	8. Revenge for Love

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners I don't own anything except Cassie, The spirit of Technology and ****Cheyenne Hope. **

**Chapter 7 Revenge for Love**

* * *

**Cassie Pov**

I can't believe how fast 2 years have gone by since Edward and Bella have joined the family and I'm now in 5th grade. Dad switched to the night shifts at the hospital because someone has to stay with Edward. Edward is actually 2 years old but he looks like he is 3rd grade. I could just see why someone needs to be home with Edward him going to school on day looking like a 3rd grader then the next week he looks like a 5th grade. People would say that my brother is some sort of monster that ages rapidly. We did find out that Edward has an ability of telepathy, he can read people's mind and he can read any mind except for moms because her ability is that she is a defensive shield and mine because of my spirit protects me from any vampire ability. I'm glad that he can't read my mind because he can be a pain sometimes, but hey isn't that what little brothers are there for. Dad actually home schools Edward while mom and I go to school. Mom still works as a teacher and for the last few years since she married dad has taught 2nd grade. Uncle Aro is happy to have Edward in the family as well because he is curious about Edward's ability just like his but Edward's is more powerful. The Digital World is now safe; I make trips there to make sure that the peace is kept since I destroyed the dark masters. I wonder how life is going to be since the Digital World is now safe for all of the Digimon.

**Rose Pov **

I can't believe I'm getting married in a few days. My name is Rosalie Hale and I'm 18 years old. I'm getting married in less than 1 week, my fiancé his name is Alex and he is 19 years old. This is kind of an arranged marriage because our parents' good friends, but I could care less because we both love each other. I'm on my way home from visiting a friend, when I see an old boyfriend from high school. I say "Royce hi what are you doing here I thought you went to college"? His response is "I got kicked out of college because I found out that my ex-girlfriend is getting married to my best friend". "If you would have stopped doing the drugs and alcohol you might not have gotten kicked out of school. I broke up with you because I caught you drinking and found out about the drugs. I'm not that kind of person to get mixed up with the wrong people like you, besides Alex stopped and has been clean since we got engaged almost 6 months ago" I respond. Royce is now next to me and I'm afraid so I take off running. He chases me into an alley way and I have no way to escape. I shout "If you do anything to me Alex will find out and our families will stop you!" By this time Royce is still high on drugs and say "now, now Rose no one is going to find out because your family is gone, some friends of mine took care of the job along with killing Alex's family. As for your future husband he is gone too, so you are all alone ". I couldn't believe what I was hearing; did Royce really kill my family, Alex's family and Alex? Knowing Royce if he said that he did he meant what he said. He comes towards me along with some friends that just showed up and he has a gun in his hands, Royce grabs me saying "If I can't have you then no one can" and the next thing I know I'm be thrown on the ground as Royce's friends start to hurt me and then they start to gang rape me. After a while they finally get off of me, Royce says, "that was fun". I'm in so much pain that I can't even move. Thinking the pain can't get any worse I hear a bang and a pain on my side. Royce laughs and him and his friends take off running as I collapse in the snow as I pass out due to the pain.

**Carlisle Pov **

Man do I hate being away from home, I'm in New York City for a conference that the hospital sent me on for the past 4 days and I'm sure glad today was the last day of the conference and tomorrow I can go back home. Sure I live about 100 miles away but I miss my family. I'm starting to go back to my car when the scent of blood hits my nostrils and try to locate where the smell is coming from. I follow the smell noticing the smell is coming from an alley. I go towards the alley and I spot a girl covered in blood. Flashing over to her I quickly look her over noting where the blood is coming from a gunshot wound. With so much blood lost I check the girl feeling for a pulse, I feel a pulse but her heartbeat is very weak. Knowing if I don't do something this girl is going to die and looking at my options right now I either let her die here or I change her. I pick her up and dash over to my car to change her. I just hope my family likes our new addition, who knows she might be Edwards mate.

I arrive at my car and put her in the back seat and race off towards my cabin in the woods where I have been staying since the conference. When I arrive home I quickly take the girl to my bedroom and lay her on my bed. I remove the bullet and chomp down on the girl's neck letting my venom flow into her body. She lets out a loud scream that pierces my ears and i say, "I'm sorry" as the transformation takes place.

(3 days later)

3 days long days have passed and believe me this girl has a set of lungs I'm glad that I don't have neighbors around the way the girl is screaming she sounds like I'm murdering her. Finally after a gruesome transformation I hear her heart stop beating and she awakes. She looks around the room and asks where is she and who am I? I explain everything to her and boy was she pissed she called me a crazy monster and why the F- - - did I do this to her instead of just letting her just die out in the street. After she was done raging at me I showed her how to hunt and then she told me her name was Rosalie. I decided that Rose and I needed to go home and meet the family. Before we left Rosalie asks me if she could take care of some business since all of her family is supposedly gone. I agree, but only if she stays away for humans and besides the time is almost midnight so there are not that many people out.

**Rose Pov**

Once I was calm Carlisle explained to me what we were and boy was I pissed off I even cussed at him, but then I started thinking this might be a good thing at getting back at the person who started this whole mess in the first place. I asked Carlisle if I could take care of some business and he agreed if I stayed away from humans because I was a newborn and could lose control over my thirst for blood. Luckily nighttime arrived and nobody was out on the streets and I got the scent of Royce and followed the scent to his apartment. All of his buddies that raped me and hurt me are in the living room while Royce is in his bedroom. After killing Royce's entire friend I break down the door to his room and he wakes up with a fright. I hiss, "Hi Royce I'm back from the dead and I'm going to kill you". He reaches for his gun and I grab the gun from him breaking the gun in half. Next I grab him by his throat and start to choke him to death. He screams for help just like how I did, but I know for a fact nobody is going to help him just like nobody came to help me. A couple of minutes later I hear him stop breathing and his heart has stopped beating. His body goes limp in my grip and I toss him on his bed. Royce is now dead now and I make the scene look like he killed himself. I take my leave and go back to Carlisle so I could meet his family. I got into his car and he drove us to his home. We arrive and his awaiting family greets us.

**Carlisle Pov**

While Rose went and took care of her so-called business, I called the family to inform them about Rose. Bella was thrilled, Edward he didn't care very much, but my Butterfly was not because Rose was definitely not like her mother who bypassed the newborn stage and had excellent control nor a half breed like Edward who could eat both human and drink blood. We arrived home shortly after and were greeted by my awaiting family. Everyone looked at us and I could tell Cassie had this look like a fight was about to begin. Believe me when her and Edward get into a brawl, normally Edward is the one who ends up getting hurt. Over the last few years Cassie has gotten stronger, she was finally able to pin Demetri last year when the Volturi decided to come by for a visit. Now she is working on pinning Aro and my big brother can fight if he needs to. I remember the last time Cassie and Edward got into a fight. The fight all started because of some video game called "Pokémon". Cassie was apparently playing her game and also Edward was playing his version of the game. When Edward challenged her to a "Pokémon Battle". Well the battle ended with Edward losing again. He knows that Cassie plays that game 24/7 and she tries different strategies to make her team stronger. Edward accused her of cheating and to make a long story short I asked Cassie on what she did to her brother. All she said was that he was all tied up, so I went looking for him and found his scent. I found Edward tied up all right, trapped in one of Cassie's "Electro net", which was also tied up to the very top of a tree. Of course I got him down, but I think that taught Edward to never mess with his digital sister again. Cassie was in her fusion form Technologymon and I also noticed that Rose was starting to feel threatened by this. I told Edward to give Cassie the heads up using my thoughts to tell him and he gives a nod.

**Cassie Pov**

This newborn is not getting to Ed or me if I say anything about this even if she might be my new older sister. I'll show her who is in charge besides mom and dad. The rule is dad is our coven leader, if he is gone mom is in charge because she is dad's mate and if both of them are gone the second command is in charge and that is me. So if anything happens to the Coven while they are both gone my job is to lead. I feel I can lead because of my leadership skill and how I govern the Digital World. Something tells me though that when Edward becomes a full vampire he will become second command. I notice Rose looking at me and I can a challenge coming on. Rose growls and snarls at me, then she breaks away from dad's grip. She charges at me and I call upon my "Data Sword" knowing that my sword can cut through anything including a vampire. I launch a "Data Stream" just as a warning that I'm not playing around. She doesn't get the hint and she comes straight for me, I move out of the way and the fight begins. Dad is shouting submit orders for us to stop he says " Cassie Iris Cullen Submit, Rosalie Lillian Hale Submit". Knowing Dad gave the submit order that I'm supposed to stop fighting and go into full submission and submit myself to him as my coven leader, but I'm not going to let this thing kill me. I launch another "Data Stream" attack at Rose and my attack makes contact. Still struggling to get up even with the being hurt I launch an Electro Net at her and she gets tangled up in my net as well as getting shocked by the net. I go to her and say, "Rose settle down I'm not going to hurt you". She continues to growl and snarl at me as the electricity continues to shock her. I state, "Stop fighting me and the net won't hurt you!" She finally gets the message and stops struggling, I release her as Mom and Dad grab her. Now my turn has come to work my magic as I feel my Digisoul start to charge up and I put my hand on Rose with my "Data Restore". Ever since I did Mom and helped her to keep her blood lust under control just in case she did lose control, Dad wants me to help control newborns with their thirst that might join our family or who want to change their diet.

**Rose Pov**

I can feel Carlisle and his mate grab hold of me as this creature that attacked me comes closer to me with it's hand glowing. The thing puts their hand on me and I start to feel power going through me, when a smell of something awful hits my nose followed by a disgusting taste. The creature says "Rose this is what human blood smells and tastes like, every time you think of attacking a human the smell and taste will deter you away from them". Believe me if this is what, humans smell and taste like, then forget it I will stick to animals. Now that I feel calm and the pain that I felt earlier is gone. Carlisle lets me go and then asks me on how do I feel. I tell him that I feel so relaxed now and the pain is all gone and how did this happen? He explains to me that the creature that attacked me healed me and got rid of my blood lust for humans. Right when he says that I start to think about humans and wanting to eat the kid the smell and taste hits me and makes me want to puke I stop thinking about wanting to eat the human and the smell and taste goes away. Once I'm back to normal Carlisle introduces me to the rest of his family.

The first member of the family is Carlisle's mate and she has brown hair and her name is Bella. Next is the boy who looks like he is about 12 years old and his name is Edward, who is a half-breed. Finally Carlisle introduces me to the monster that cursed me with that disgusting smell and taste power. I notice Edward is laughing and I ask him on what is so funny. He tells me that he hates the monster as well he can read minds so, that was how he found out on what I was thinking. The creature says, "Hello my name is Technologymon, but in human form my name is Cassie. I'm a human born with a Digimon spirit and I'm the ruler and protector of my home world called the Digital World. When the creature changes into a human she looks like she is about 10 or 11 years old. Cassie has brown eyes and long brown hair with golden blonde highlights. Cassie comes to me and says "Sorry that I attacked you before, but I don't need you to eat me or my family. Besides I help vampires with their thirst, so Rose I guess you will be my big sister now because you are 7 years older than me ". I give a nod to her and Bella welcomes me to the Cullen family. I shout I'm not changing my last name to Cullen, my last name is still going to be Hale".

Carlisle says to me that is fine if I don't change my last name to Cullen. He also explains the rules to me of the coven and that the consequences if broken like when I didn't submit to him right away after he gave the submit order will come from either him or Bella because they are the Coven leaders or if they are both gone Cassie gives the consequences. I don't very much like the fact that if both Carlisle and Bella are gone the pipsqueak is in charge of us because she is second command. I think that should change because I am the oldest, but yet I'm still a newborn, so I don't know all the rules. Hopefully I will like this new family of mine because I don't have anybody left from my old family.

**Carlisle Pov **

3 days have gone by since Rose has joined the family and I can tell that Cassie is having a hard time adjusting to the new addition. I can understand that Cassie might be mad because older siblings can be bossy at times Aro and I maybe half brothers but he can get bossy at times because the Volturi are Royal vampires and govern the Vampire World, but I still get along with him. I know one thing if both Rose and Cassie don't stop all this fighting soon, they will both be paying me a visit in my study for a little chat. Cassie is still on winter vacation for the next week so I might bring her with me to the hospital this afternoon, so she can have some alone time for a while. Plus she likes to volunteer at the hospital, reading to the little kids in the pediatric ward. I feel bad for Cassie because at the end of the year when she is finished with school we will be moving again. Hopefully she will take too moving better than when she was 5 years old. Looking at the time I have to get ready to go to work for a few hours at the hospital and I sure hope Cassie doesn't get mad at me for dragging her with me.

**Cassie Pov **

I'm in my room reading a book when dad calls me. He tells me to grab my stuff that I'm going with him to work. I know why he's doing this to me; he wants me to stop fighting with Rose because that is all we have been doing for the last few days. I grab my stuff like my laptop and put my junk in my backpack along with my Digivice and meet dad by the car. When Dad and I arrive at the hospital he hands me my badge and he grabs his stuff. I follow him into the hospital and I'm greeted by some of Dad's colleagues as we go up to his office. I tell dad that I'll stay in his office for a bit while he works. He hopes that by me being here I will cool off. Problem is, is that I don't like anyone in my territory and that is what Rose is doing. She comes into my room messing with my stuff like wanting to use my computer and other stuff. I tell her to leave and she doesn't and that is what gets me mad and I end up having to chase her out with a Data Crusher attack. Dad says that at the end of the school year we will have to get moving again. We have move every few years so no one will gets suspicious as to why Mom and Dad don't age. Dad had this crazy idea that Rose might be Edward's mate. The answer to that idea is "no" Edward doesn't, want anything to do with Rose, he only sees her as a sister. 2 hours have now passed since I arrived here at the hospital, I look at the time and decide to head up to the pediatric ward and read to the little ones.

Once up at the pediatric ward I go to the playroom and pick out some books. A nurse sees me and says, "Cassie you came at the right time story time is about to start and the person who was supposed to read today has not arrived". I tell the nurse that I would be happy to take the person's place and read to the kids. She goes and rounds up the kids as I go to the reading area. The books that I found sound quite interesting the titles are Where the wild things are by Maurice Sendak and _Where the Sidewalk Ends_By Shel Silverstein and the last book that I chose was The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. The kids all gather around me and get comfy with their parents. I read to them for about an hour and when I'm finished I notice that Dad is standing by the door with his arms crossed and has a smirk on his face. I put the books away and go to him to see what he wants. He wants to show me something and I follow him.

We go up to the NICU where the newborn babies are and I have no clue why he brought me up here in the first place. Dad and I wash our hands and get dressed in sterile gowns and go into the room. I look around and see babies in incubator attached with different tubes and wires. Dad goes this incubator that has the smallest baby that I have ever seen. Dad explains to me that this little girl in incubator here is a newborn and is no more than 32 weeks in gestation and she is only an hour old born prematurely and she was abandoned. I still have no clue what this has to do with me, I ask him "Dad she is really cute and all but was does this have to do with me?" His reply is "Cassie this baby is no more than 6 months old in development when she was born, we found her outside the hospital in a dumpster. I'm shocked by how someone could do that to someone who is so helpless like a baby, then the situation reminds me of when dad told me how he found me in the snow in Wisconsin at only 5 weeks old with nothing more than a diaper on me. He also states that she is very sick and will not make survive.

I feel so bad for here and I know the real reason why he brought me up here he wants me to heal here. I turn to him and say, "You want me to heal her don't you?" He explains that he has a feeling that he can find her a good home but he can't find her that home if she dies. I grab my Digivice while dad gets her out, I spirit evolve into Technamon and use my "Data Healer" on her with my hand touching her. She starts to glow and about a minute later she is healed. When I'm done I deactivate and dad asks me if I want to hold her and tell him yes. Right as he hands her to me my crest of hope starts to glow and I ask him if she has a name yet. He shakes his head No and I tell him I have the perfect name for her. He grabs a pen so he can write the name on her chart as I tell him that her first name is "Cheyenne and her middle name is "Hope" because my crest of hope is glowing for her. He says "Cheyenne Hope I like the name". After about 15 minutes dad puts her back and I even got to feed her.

I shed out of my gown and give my hands another good wash as Dad does the same thing. As we walk back to his office he tells me not to say a word to Mom because she would want to adopt every single baby. I laugh because knowing mom he is right, his phone goes off and stating the Denali coven is calling. They are down for a visit from Alaska and Kate and Garrett are here at the hospital. Dad tells them that he is up in his office. About 5 minutes later Kate and Garrett arrive, and right when they are close to me, Kate starts to smell Dad and I. Dad asks them on why they are sniffing us as if we might stink. Kate answers "What is that smell that you have on you, because the scent smells like something is pulling me towards Cassie"? I look at dad and he looks at me and I say, "We were holding a newborn baby". Garrett says that now he can feel the pull as well as Kate. Dad tells them to come with him and I as well in case things get ugly. Dad, Kate, Garrett and I get dressed again as we go back to the NICU. Now I'm really curious is the triangle hitting Garrett and Kate with Cheyenne could those be her parents like dad was saying that he had a feeling. Inside the room dad gives them Cheyenne and my crest of love starts to glow.

Garrett says "Carlisle is this the pull that you felt with Cassie?" Dad explains to them his connection and what the feeling felt like for him 11 years ago. Kate with a worried look says "Garrett how are the others going to take to us bringing her home? Tanya won't be happy about this". Garrett says that they can go on their own for a while and when she gets bigger they can come back. Dad says that will work and when Cheyenne is about 18 she should be given the option to be changed if she wants to. He walks out to get all of the adoption papers ready and she will be ready to go home in a few days. He just wants to make sure that my healing powers worked

(1 week later)

Today is the day that Cheyenne gets to go home with Kate and Garrett. I'm happy that she found her forever family, plus I have a brand new baby cousin. The funny thing is ever since I healed Cheyenne I have felt stronger and I am actually getting along with Rose now. Mom and Dad are happy all that is left is for, Edward and I to get along now. One problem Edward will always be a pain to me because he will always be my little brother. Kate and Garrett are getting ready to leave I tell them that they better take good care of her because if not they will have to answer to my spirit. They tell me that they will take good care of her and in a few years I can visit them. After they leave, dad has a smirk on his face with the "I told you so" look. I turn and pounce on him sending him to the ground with a thud. As he tries to get up I pin him and say " you knew this was going to happen the whole time" He states he just had a feeling and I give him a hug and tell him that I'm glad that I'm his triangle. He laughs and says "I am to my Butterfly now let me up" I smirk and say "no" as I kiss him.

* * *

**A/n Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 of Digital Twilight. Please leave a review **


	9. Sibling Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cassie and the spirit of Technology**

**Chapter 8 Sibling Showdown**

**Bella Pov**

I can't believe we are moving today; yesterday was my last day of work. The school wanted me to come back of another year but I told them that Carlisle had got a job promotion. Everyone was sad for me to go because when I got hired on with the district that was right after I got my teachers credential and that was 6 years ago. A lot has happened over the years. I will never forget the day that Carlisle and Cassie told me on what they were. Now here I am 4 years later I have a wonderful family and I'm a vampire. Cassie has gotten much stronger with her with digital powers, and she is starting to get more beautiful everyday. I still can't believe that this fall Cassie will be going into 6th grade, middle school already. My little boy is not so little any more, Edward will be turning 4 years old in a few days but he looks like he is 14 years old. Carlisle says that Edward is starting to slow down in his growth. He will grow at a normal human pace until he is turns 7. I can't believe he will be going into high school as a freshman and since his growing is growing at a normal pace this means no more homeschooling for him. 6 months have passed since Rosalie has joined the family and she has made herself right at home and Cassie and her start to act like how sisters should. The family has decided that Hoquiam Washington is going to be our new home and start over again. The weather is nothing but rain, rain and more rain, I should know because I lived in Forks Washington. All the cars are packed up and ready to go Cassie helped us with a lot of the packing by turning everything into digital energy and storing our stuff in her Digivice. That freed up tons of space. All that is left that we are taking in the cars are some miscellaneous stuff. Rose has her car packed up yes we bought a car for her and my car is packed and same with Carlisle's car. Mostly what Cassie has in her Digivice is all of Carlisle's books, her bike and other stuff. Carlisle calls for everyone and tells us that he is ready to go that the trip will be a long drive to our new home of course our new home is on the West Coast and we are right now on the East coast. We all respond with yes as he locks up the house for the last time for about 50 or more years. We all pile into our cars and drive to our new house.

**Cassie Pov**

I can't believe these last 6 months went by so fast and today is our moving day. I do feel bad because over the last 5 years since kindergarten I did make some friends and now I have to move away from them. We are moving to the state of Washington where there is nothing but rain, but dad says that's the best place for vampires because no sun. Everyday my digital powers are getting stronger and I figured out how to download objects into digital energy and store them in my Digivice and upload them back. I must say dad was pretty happy about that trick because this makes moving a lot easier. That's how all of our junk is getting to the new house. Everyone is ready to go so dad locks up the house nice and tight for the next 50 years or more. Rose is driving her car, mom's driving hers and Edward is riding with dad because whatever little stuff is left was put in Mom or Rose's cars. As for me I'm going go the new house on my own by flying. Everyone is going to be hunting along the way and the trip will take about 3 days for them to get to the new house driving straight through from New York to Washington. Mom is not to thrilled, about me being in a new area by myself. I convinced my parents that nothing can hurt me not even another vampire. Over the course of time I found out that I could make myself go invisible when in spirit form.

Edward is so mad because I get to go to the new house before everyone else. By flying as fast as I do I should be able to be at our new house in less than 15 minutes or 30 minutes if I take my time and not traveling at the speed of an email. If I traveled at the speed of email I would be at our new house in less than 20 seconds. I give Mom and Dad a hug as mom is still trying to get me to come with them stating I could ride with her and keep her company. That would be nice, but not the hunting part not to mention I would be slowing them down with my human needs like water, food and bathroom breaks. Sure Edward is still part human, but he is turning more vampire everyday. Dad states "Be careful kiddo we will see you in a few days. Open the house, food is already there to last you a few days and keep your cellphone on" he tells me that last part sternly. Everyone gets in their cars and takes off; I do a final sweep of the house just to make sure we didn't forget anything. Nothing was left behind so I spirit evolve into my beast spirit Butterflytechmon and fly off as a giant butterfly.

**Edward Pov **

After we have been driving for a few hours dad tells me that we are going to stop for a hunt. Right now we are in the state of Michigan. I still don't think that was fair that Cassie gets to spend time by herself at the new house; we all stop to grab a bite to eat. Cassie is Mom and Dad's favorite and gets to do everything she wants even if she is a Digimon. We the Cullen's are a vampire coven and vampires should be the only ones allowed in this coven not a Digimon. I love my sister but she is a real pain. Dad and I are hunting together so I'm going to ask him the question if I can be the second command and not Cassie. I call him and he answers, "yes son" I state "Dad I want to ask you something important "and he tells me to ask away, I tell him the truth. "Dad I know that I will be a full vampire in a few years and I'm getting stronger everyday and because of this I think there should be a change in leadership" Suddenly I hear a growl come from him and quickly state for second command.

**Carlisle Pov **

I'm shocked that my son wants a change in leadership now I'm mad and give him a growl that I am leader and that is not going to change, the he restates that the change would be for second command. I say "son why do you want a change in who is second command?" He goes on to explain to me that we are a coven of vampires and Cassie is not a vampire she is a Digimon and so she shouldn't be second command. Edward does bring up some good key points and I remind him that I don't like that word coven, but that we are a family. Plus he is forgetting that Bella and I didn't start our family that Cassie and I started our family. Before all of this Digimon stuff I was going to ask Cassie if she wanted to be a vampire when she became an adult. Plus the only way to become in charge is if a vampire or in this case a Digimon would be to challenge them to a fight to the death. I would not lose any of my children to this. Edward looks at me and says "I want to challenge Cassie for second command and will do so when we get to our new house. As much as I would love to kill her I'm not because she is my big sister". We finish our hunt and are back on the road I; just hope Edward knows what he is doing.

**Rose Pov**

Mom and I had a nice talk about everything while hunting we make a good team. Even though I have only been a vampire for only 6 months I love Carlisle and Bella as my parents. I seem like I'm more connected to them then I was to my actual human parents. I miss them but this new life is nice, but if could have chosen I probably would have said no to becoming a vampire. I still hate Cassie for what she did to me about wanting to kill humans, but at least that keeps me to our "veggie diet" as Dad says it.

**Cassie Pov **

I opened up the house and boy was this place a mess. Dad just bought this place because we needed a bigger space for all of us. Our new house is a 10-room mansion and Dad says that this house should be big enough for all of us. I should say this is big enough and since I'm the first one here I get to go pick my room out. The house is 3 stories so I pick the very top to give me some privacy from everyone. When I climb up the stairs I notice that there are notes on all the doors I guess when Dad bought this place he knew where everyone was going to live. I go back downstairs to see if there are any other instructions from him sure enough right on the fridge is a note in Dad's somewhat fancy messy handwriting. For being over 400 years old I would think Dad would have better handwriting but that's what you get when your Dad is a doctor. The note says

_"Cassie_

_When you open the house don't forget to lock the door when to enter the house. I want you to put all the stuff that is in your digivice in the proper rooms. Everyone has a room with a note on the door with their names. I chose these rooms based on everyone's personality, hope you enjoy your room. Everything is all set up the cable, internet and phone is all hooked up. Go ahead and get my study and your mothers study all set up with our computers and all the tech gear you do with your technology powers. Have any problems call me._

_Love_

_Dad"_

I can't believe Dad has all of our rooms picked out for us. I'm 11 years old and my room better not be near my parent's room or else I will kill Dad because of all the vampire triangle stuff has to stop I don't need daddy to hold my hand. I climb back up the stairs to find where my room is so I can get ready to unpack and decorate the way in which I like my room to be. After reading all the notes on the second floor my room is nowhere to be found maybe third floor like how I wanted. I climb the last set of stairs and find 3 sets of doors one note I see on the door say "Cassie" finally I find my room. I open the door and boy I must say dad really knows how to pick rooms based on our personalities. I have a master bedroom with a good size bathroom. I see another note it says

_"Cassie_

_Hope you like this room I chose this room for you because of the privacy that you need you are going into middle school so i know you need your space. And not by Mommy and Daddy's room neither lol. Plus the room is soundproof so you don't have to worry about being woken you up because we Vampires don't sleep and make a lot of noise._

_Love_

_Dad"_

I quickly get everything out of my digivice for my room luckily I was able to categorize everyones stuff into folders so I can drop all the junk off in the right rooms and not have everyone scream at me because things got lost in the move. After getting my room done I drop off Rosalie's things in her room same with Edwards junk in his room. When that is all done I get Dad's office ready with his stuff and hook up his computer for him. When I'm done with Dad's study I go to Mom's office to get her office ready for her. For Mom being an Elementary School Teacher, she sure does have a lot of junk. As I put her stuff away I notice Mom has the Valentine card that I gave her from when I was in Kindergarten. Yes we had to give everyone a card for Valentines including the teacher. The card I gave her was a teacher card and the card said To: Ms. Swan From Cassie Cullen inside the card said "Thank you for being a helpful teacher Happy Valentines Day". I can't believe Mom has had this the whole time does she keep all the cards she gets or did she just keep mine. After setting up Mom and Dad's office I take about 2 hours to finally get the house in order. I look at the clock and notice that the time is only about 1:30 so good time to make lunch. After everything is done and my room is just how i like it, time for bed I wonder how far Mom and Dad have gotten too.

(2 days later)

I hear a car pull up to the drive smelling if is my family here or someone who is not supposed to be here. Dad's scent hits me and I immediately relax knowing it is them. Dad opens the door and yells my name. I greet him and the rest of my family who are bringing in the rest of the boxes in from the car. Mom can't believe how nicely I did the house and the offices for her and Dad. I notice Edward is on edge and he keeps growling at me. Now this is creeping me out because what is he so pissed at. Then he turns to me and says "Cassie I challenge you to a fight for second command in the Cullen Coven". Is my brother crazy or something if he thinks I'm giving up my leadership position he can forget that I would rather see Rose in charge instead of my 4 year old baby brother. What makes him think Dad would let him anyways he is the Coven Leader. Dad says "Cassie you either except the fight or step down now because he has challenged you to a fight for the death". "What" I shout at dad, he can't be serious I will not kill Edward yes he is a pain but he is still my little brother plus I'm much stronger than him besides he's still part human like me. Edward looks at me and says, "I guess since you won't fight me I take your spot as second command". Dad gives me a sorry look as I tell him Edward wins because I will not do a fight to the death. I know one thing I will make Edward's life a living nightmare for him and prove that he is not ready for the job.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe this Cassie isn't going to fight me that is not like her at all she never backs down from a challenge especially when challenge comes to me. Well I guess Cassie now understands that only Vampires can be leaders of a coven not Digimon spirits. Plus Cassie's spirit of technology is the queen of the Digital World so technically Cassie is a leader of her own kind and she should go there permanently. I don't know though this could be a trap but I see her not doing anything. Dad's mind is saying "My poor Butterfly, if I know Cassie she was never going to fight in the first place. Cassie is a gentle spirit even if she isn't a vampire". I can tell that mom is pissed off at me her face shows it all crystal clear about she feels about this. Her facial expression says, "I have only been around for four years and I have no experience in leading a coven". Rose is just shocked about all of this.

I Shout "All of you think I can't do this well you're all wrong. I will show you that I can be second in command and then some day I'm going to Challenge you Carlisle to a battle for Coven leader". Carlisle gave a vicious snarl to me same with Bella I know now that I'm pushing this with my parents but I want to prove to them that I'm not a baby anymore and need them to protect me from everything just like how Cassie is independent. I don't know what has gotten into me but I really start to lose my temper and the next thing I know I grab Mom and throw her and start yelling at her. Man did I make dad pissed now because I touched his mate and hurt her. Dad's thoughts are _"_You have gone too damn far, Edward. Don't even think about running because I WILL catch you, and I promise you won't like the outcome._"_ Dad comes charging at me and he grabs me and throws me out the door. I can her dad's thoughts "You have lost your damn mind. How dare you disrespect your mother like that? Who the hell do you think you are? You are way out line, putting your hands on her like that! He is telling me that I'm in big trouble now for touching his mate. I give a snarl and grab Carlisle sending him flying. Now I'm pissed because I guess this is the challenge I was wanting and now this fight will be for Coven leader. I hit Carlisle pretty hard and he was out cold Cassie says "Dad". Suddenly I get a wave of electricity and I'm trapped in a net.

Cassie I can see is in her fusion form and has her Data sword ready for an attack. I snarl and say "What you want to fight me now I thought you didn't fight because you didn't like fighting". Cassie says "Edward you want to fight then fight me Now! You have gone to far first you hurt Mom and now Dad I will destroy you if you come after me and don't think I won't" she snaps at me. How could I have been so stupid the triangle is more powerful because Cassie has a strong love bond with them. She is willing to sacrifice her life to save them and Carlisle and Bella would do the exact same for her. This is why Dad told me not to challenge her because instincts would take over and the bond they all share for each other. Either Carlisle or Bella would destroy me because I destroyed Cassie. I start to calm down and I see Cassie start to nuzzle Carlisle trying to wake him up what have I done.

**Cassie Pov **

I was not going to fight Edward but then he starts to shout at Dad and next he will become Coven leader. I hear everyone start to snarl including Rose, then Edward pushes mom sending her flying. This made me mad as mom goes flying into me and the impact sends me to the stairs. Dad lets out a fierce snarl because you never touch a Coven leader's mate. Next Dad grabs Edward and throws him out the door. After making sure mom was okay I rush outside and see dad go into the air he lands with a thud. With Dad on the ground Edward starts to hit him pretty hard. This causes him to get knocked out cold; I shout "DAD" as i grab my Digivice and spirit evolves into Technologymon. Calling upon my Data Sword I send a Data Stream from my sword as a warning to Edward. He is not going to calm down i send my Electro net out and this traps Edward. "Edward you want to fight then fight me Now! You have gone to far first you hurt Mom and now Dad I will destroy you if you come after me and don't think I won't" I shout at him ready to attack him if necessary. While Edward looks like he is thinking about something I rush over to dad seeing that he is still out cold. My Digimon instincts take over and I start to cry and nuzzle him to wake up. I say, " Dad wake up come on Edward didn't hit you that hard wake up". After about a minute later Dad starts to wake up and sees me nuzzling him, he hugs me back stating "It's okay my Butterfly I'm fine just try to calm your brother down". I look at dad like why he hurt my family but I know the answer he just got mad because I was not going to challenge him to a fight so he had to take his anger out, but he did it on the wrong people.

I go over to Edward and say, "are you ready to calm down now and do you now understand why I'm Second Command and not you"? He looks at me and tells me that he is calm and that he understands why dad chose me. It is because Edward does have a temper and when really mad like just a few minutes ago he loses control a leader has to be able to not lose control when a problem occurs. Now that Edward has calm down he apologizes for attacking everyone including dad. I use my Data restore just to make sure all that anger is gone from him. Dad asks everyone to go away for a while, why he has a chat with Edward about what happened, I know Edward will not be able to sit for a while. Yes my father hits us but only if we do something really bad like what Edward did, and yes i have been in there a couple of times. The last time Dad gave me a good hit was when i tied Edward up in the tree a few years ago because he claims that i cheated on my Pokémon game when we battled. I decide that since mom is here that now would be a good time go to the store and buy some food for me since Edward has decide to go all vampire now and only drink blood. Mom and I take our leave while Rose is going to go out for a hunt probably up in Canada.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 please leave a review**


End file.
